


The one where Nick fucks Dan against a wall

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [6]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. ;)





	The one where Nick fucks Dan against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affilliated with the persons depicted herein. I made all of this up for fun and it is not meant to represent reality in any meaningful way.
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt for this was: taking desperate to a new level - grimmy/daniel howell✨

“I can’t believe you ever didn’t wear your hair like this,” Nick says, lips sloppy on Dan’s cheek, trying to find his mouth in the darkness of Nick’s entryway.

“Stupidity of youth,” Dan says, hands in Nick’s hair, pulling and guiding so they can kiss again, lips wet and tongues eager.

Nick’s just as eager in his jeans, and he pushes his hips closer to Dan’s too.

Dan groans like he can feel it, even though they’re both wearing such skinny jeans there’s no fabric to bulge in the first place.

“Can you fuck me tonight?” Dan breathes, groaning when Nick ducks down and stretches the collar of his sweatshirt to kiss at the base of his neck.

“Fuck, yes,” Nick says. “Gotta get upstairs to the bathroom first.”

“No need,” Dan says, and cants his hips away from the wall to reach for his wallet in his backpocket, fishing a sachet of lube and a condom out.

“Why, Daniel!” Nick says, pretends to be scandalised, but kisses Dan again before he can say anything back. Dan kisses him back, all tongue and teeth, a smear of spit on Nick’s cheek and more on Dan’s, probably, from earlier.

Nick moans when Dan reaches down with his other hand, gropes between them for Nick’s jeans and pops the button open.

“Just– fuck, Nick,” he says, and then lets Nick grab him by the hips and turn him around, crowd him up against the wall with Nick at this back.

“Right here? Next to the fucking door?” Nick asks. “Can’t even wait to make it to the sofa at leats?”

“No,” Dan moans. “Just fuck me, come on.”

Nick’s not really one to deny such a charming request from someone so pretty, so he shoves his own jeans down, watches Dan pull down his, and then slips the condom on first.

The lube is cold and Dan hisses a bit at the first touch of it to his hole, but he leans an arm and his head against the wall more heavily and cants his hips back, spreads his legs as well as he can and rucks up his jumper in his other hand, bare from the small of his back to the backs of his knees.

Nick spreads his ass with his other hand, pulls one cheek aside so he has better access, tries to minimise the literal fumbling in the dark. They don’t have much lube, and he doesn’t want to waste any of it. But Dan hums around the first finger, moans when Nick pushes in the second, and pants “yeah, yeah, yeah,” when Nick starts tracing his rim with a third.

It’s quick, and a bit perfunctory, not at all the way Nick usually likes to take his time these days, but there’s an electric urgency to the way Dan lets go of his jumper and reaches back to grab for Nick’s hip and pulls him close instead, pulls his own arse cheeks apart to help when that doesn’t get him anywhere. He moans, deep and guttural, when Nick slips inside slowly. Dan’s still a little too tight, and the first few thrusts are harder than they really should be, but Dan’s moving with him, keeps telling him to go on, so Nick does.

Only a few short moments later the glide is smooth and easy. Nick pushes up Dan’s jumper so he can see the pale of his skin almost white in the sparse light from outside, the shadowy shape of his prick moving in and out of his arse. From then on there’s only moans and heavy breathing, Dan’s voice calling his name in that particular breathy way he gets when he feels really good, the high keening when he tilts his hips back and Nick pushes down to brush against his prostate until Dan moves one hand to his own dick to wank himself into his release.

It’s fast, and dirty, and Nick fits his mouth to the back of Dan’s neck, mouths at the skin there and bites him a little when he comes, listens to Dan groan and he spills into his hand only moments later.

“Fuck,” Dan says. “Fuck, that was exactly what I needed.”

Nick laughs into the back of his neck and presses a chaste kiss there.

“Can we sleep in bed, or do you want to do that up against the wall too?”

Dan reaches back to swat at him, but laughs with him when he misses.

(They do sleep in the bed.)

 

**The End**


End file.
